1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for creating via holes in a chip, and more particularly to a method for precisely and rapidly creating via holes in a chip by using a parent mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
In chip-processing techniques, the method for creating via holes in a chip plays an important role in determining chip properties and cost controls. Therefore, it is necessary for those who engaged in the art to develop an improved method for creating via holes in a chip.
So far, a computer-positioned sand-blowing method and a laser processing method have been used for creating via holes. These methods, however, have disadvantages. For an ultrasonic method, the processed chip is subject to breaking. For a computer-positioned sand-blowing method, via holes are created one-by-one so as to consume much time. In addition, the precision spread head is diminished rapidly so as to increase cost. For a laser processing method, the laser equipment is expensive and inefficient. That is, much time will be required for creating via holes by the laser processing method.